


Domestic Discipline

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor opens up about one of his fantasies and gets a very favourable response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Domestic Discipline  
> Pairing: Captain Hilary Becker/Connor Temple  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: Connor opens up about one of his fantasies and gets a very favourable response.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Fantasies as part of the past prompts revisited.  
> Kinks: Spanking and wanking.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Although he's blushing, Connor is pleased that he's managed to stammer out his fantasy because Becker's response is to kiss him forcefully and press him up against the kitchen counter.

He puts an arm either side of Connor, effectively trapping him but ruins the effect with a smile. "You thought I'd say no?"

"Maybe. Fantasies are not one size fits all. I'm not into extreme pain but spanking is amazing when it's done right."

Becker doesn't exactly growl in response but isn't pleased at the implication of past partners. "So are you to be my naughty student then, Mr Temple? Do you like role-play?"

"It's okay but not vital. Do you?"

Becker smirks. "We aren't discussing my fantasies, Connor, but it can be fun."

Connor leans forward a little to kiss Becker and Becker closes his arms round him. He opens his mouth to Becker's tongue and moans when Becker presses against him. Too late he realises the distraction technique as Becker spins him round.

"Lean on the counter, Connor."

"What, here?"

"As good a place as any."

Connor puts his hands on the counter but Becker moves each of his arms, in turn, so Connor's resting on his forearms with his arse sticking out. He stands behind Connor and swats him once through his jeans before reaching around to open Connor's belt. His fingers brush against Connor's cock as he pulls down the zip before pushing Connor's jeans completely down.

The thin cotton of his boxers offers little protection against Becker's hard smacks but Connor is grateful that his boyfriend isn't giving this a half-hearted try. He yelps when Becker smacks his thigh.

Becker stops but Connor assures him he's fine. "It's okay, it's meant to hurt."

Becker smacks him ten more times on each cheek and then pulls his boxers down. He scrapes his short nails gently across Connor's arse making him hiss. Becker leans over and kisses him, then smacks him again. The heat and the pain are working wonders for Connor.

"Feels really good."

"So I noticed."

Connor emits an undignified squeak when Becker grips his cock and slowly strokes it. "Full marks for improvisation, Captain."

As he strokes, Becker continues spanking Connor and occasionally scraping his nails across the sensitive sore skin. His co-ordination is a bit off, sometimes the slaps are practically pats but Connor's not complaining. He bites his lip as his arousal builds with every stroke and squeeze of his cock.

Becker teases the sensitive spot just below the head and tells Connor how good he looks. It only takes a couple more minutes to make him come into Becker's hand. Connor sags onto the counter, turning his head for a kiss. "That was awesome."

Becker holds up his hand to Connor who dutifully licks it clean. "Good boy, Connor, but you splashed the floor." Becker puts a packet of wipes on the counter and turns away. "Join me in the bedroom when you've cleaned up and I'll show you my toys."


End file.
